


Oneshots Book

by Duetronomy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cheating, Crossdressing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Getting Back Together, Heartbreak, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duetronomy/pseuds/Duetronomy
Summary: I snapped and made a prompt book give me oneshot idea give me give me por favor
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	1. Request page

I won't do:

Detailed smut because I am simply not good at it (pretty much just threesomes and anal)  
The obvious stuff like under age, non con etc

Will do:

I'm best at the characters I've named but I am down to make exceptions  
Porny stuff that is mostly hands like phone sex, jerking off etc

First prompt book don't kill me

I will most likely post every night or every other night depending on the prompt.

(I like the emotional shiiit)


	2. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap bucks tf up

Deep down he knew it was only a matter of time.

As optimistic as he was back when he entered this three way with open arms he still had the foresight to think "This is going to hurt so badly when this ends". Back then, he had the luxury of brushing that thought aside, back when it wasn't reality. He doesn't have that luxury anymore.

He couldn't then conceive an image of what's been happening.

He's never had a successful relationship in his life but he dared to think this would be different. 

He let himself believe that because it was them that it would be different. It was safe to assume that at some point he started to truelly believe it because when it finally dawns on him, he has the audacity to be shocked. He feels like a fool.

He loved Dream, had for longer than he would admit and when he got with George the stars really just fell from the sky. He tried not to show it, he really did.

Til one night a month or so after and we were just slightly drunk and it was a silent night George and Dream ended up dragging me into bed and things started snow balling after that.

He can't even be too sure if there was really a time when George wasn't pushing me to the side. It feels like now, everyone had been trying to tell me something I was too in love to see. How George always saw me as dead weight.

The second things came to a head, to a choice I knew Dream was not going to pick me.

It all started going down hill and because they were naturally close friends he couldn't see that them laughing through the night like they always have and how kisses between them became few and far inbetween was reinstating that bridge between friendship and romance. A bridge between me and them.

He just couldn't believe that it was the people closest to him. Now he just felt like a fool. Being strung along surely just out of politeness.

When it's between me and George, it's always been George.

I open Dream's bedroom door and George and Dream look back at him from where they're cuddling with big dopey smiles on their face caught mid laugh.

"Hey, this is over"

And even thou he always saw it coming, it still hurt, because he had hoped. 

Dream laughs awkwardly.

"Huh?"

"I'd just always thought you'd say it to my face. I mean really Dream, since when were you scared of conflict? Or did you just feel bad for me?"

I speak softly because there's no point in yelling. I'm tired and if Dream can't save us both the time then I'll bite the bullet myself.

Aggravatingly enough, Dream doesn't reply. Doesn't even look at him. He simply lets it happen. He won't even fight for me as George lays next to him with a stupid smile on his face, looking everywhere but him.

It seems I'm losing my bestfriend too.

He feels his heart ache as he closes the door and turns away, knowing no one will come after him. He even stands in the hallway for a minute to make sure. Murmurs but no footsteps.

He'll walk out to who knows where, anywhere that's not that house full of lies and liars. 

He'll spend the night with Karl, he's never hurt him. Hopefully never will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KarlQuacknap and Dreamnotnap stay having custody battles over sapnap in my mind. Also sorry if this is bad I should mention that I write fanfics at like 5 am.


	3. I don't love you any less

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I die and live for Ace Karl

Anyone would think that a nice night in with your fiance's would be nice. Exciting even, but for Karl it always came with a little uneasiness. Some dread.

Don't get him wrong, he loved the way Sapnap would nuzzle into his shoulder and the way Quackity lovingly puts his arms around his waist like all the time. He loved the way they'd press against him to keep him warm in winter, snug between them when the weather turns cold.

He didn't mind a hand on his waist, just when it would linger. It was just what it implied. He'd always think "tonight is the night" but like every other time he'd be hard and grimace as he tries to shrug it off.

They'd listen to him of course. They'd never pressure him and respected that he simply wasn't as sexual as they were (and oh boy did they go at it without him even there).

Karl would shrug it off everytime and he liked to think that it wasn't something that needed addressing until one night when Sapnap big spoons him on their side, not in a sexy way, the way he does when he's trying to talk about something. Karl feigns ignorance but deep down he knows what this is about.

"Karl?"

"Yeah?"

What Sapnap really wants to ask is if Karl simply doesn't find him sexy but the possibility of the answer to that question being no is harder for him to face than he would admit, so he decides to be vague.

"Why umm… why don't you ever want to have sex? like if it's a 'until marriage' thing I totally understand but um" Sapnap says in a way that tries to sound offhanded but there's too much uneasiness in his voice to be convincing.

Karl's heart sinks a little. He picks at the bedsheet trying to make his swirling thoughts into an actual sentence.

"Um…" Karl says dumbly to stall time but, and he's not sure if it's just him, but the tension in the air is making it harder to think. To verbalize and unpack all the hesitant thoughts he refused to really flesh out.

He hates that he feels like tearing up from this. This shouldn't be so stupidly stressful. It's just Sapnap.

"I don't know. I just can't. I try to but I can't. I don't know. I'm sorry. I just don't feel anything" 

Sapnap doesn't say anything and suddenly he feels constricted.

"Do you hate me?"

"Why would I?

Karl just can't put it into words.

"It doesn't make me love you any less. I still love you as much as Quackity" Sapnap gives him a big smooch on the cheek and Karl laughs.

"Where the fuck is Quackity?"

Right on queue (haha get it) Quackity walks on in.

"Oh shit" he mutters and climbs on top of Karl and Sapnap as they dramatically groan.

"Oh shut up, I'm not heavy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life got in the way, ew


	4. Bralette

He would have told them eventually. He really had nothing to hide. 

It's just that their relationship was still shiny and new and even though they've known each other for years and have seen many sides of each other, it still felt like he had to put his best foot forward. While it felt nice and all to put on a bralette and maxi dress, he had to admit he was pretty self conscious about anyone actually seeing him.

Especially so vulnerably in front of people whos opinions actually mattered to him.

He mentioned it to Sapnap many many years ago but it never really came up afterwards like at all and he probably forgot about it by now.

"Where did this bra come from?"

He absolutely flushed when he remembered that he completely forgot about it but by that point it was too late. 

Sapnap walks into the living room, inspecting the bralette infront of him.

George looks back at him puzzled.

"A what?"

Oof this is not how he wanted this to happen. They were newly moved in and he wasn't used to hiding things, it was only a matter of time before he messed up.

"There's a bra in the laundry" Sapnap laughs mostly out of disbelief and confusion.

"How did a bra get in here?"  
"That's what I'm asking"  
"Well I have no idea, don't look at me"

At this point my silence is being noticed and I panic at first ready to deny it.

"Uh…"

He tries to remind himself that Sapnap and George are cool people. It's suddenly hard.

"Dream?" Sapnap says a little nervous.

They're staring at him now. 

"It's… It's- uh- It's mine" 

They stare at each other in silence.

"Sometimes… I wear that type of thing. That's all" He turns back to the TV. Make it as casual as possible.

"Really?" Sapnap asks.

"Yeah… I mean it's not a big deal or anything"

"How come you never said anything like that before?" George asks.

"... I was nervous"

Sapnap comes up to the couch and kisses the crown of my head.

"Well Imma start the laundry" Sapnap says then walks off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feed me prompts


	5. Hands free orgasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap gets overwhelmed

Like Dream did with many things that interested him, he researched it. Of course you wouldn't want your first time with the love of your life to be good. They prepared and planned for this night. Other than pretty vanilla hanky panky, Dream and Sapnap have little experience so they went slow.

That "slow" involved over an hour of foreplay.

Sapnap was a moaning mess, back on the matress as Dream finally sank into him. 

Maybe it was the fact that he finally had Dream in his arms, or the overwhelming influx of affection but finally having Dream in him had him cumming all over his stomach and thigh.

It was so different from jerking off. It was so much hotter and tense and Sapnap let out a long low moan as he tensed and his toes curled as the heat in the pit of his stomach snapped.

"That was hot" Dream says dumbly as he stares.

Sapnap huffs out a laugh.


	6. Alone

Sapnap presses him face firm against his pillow as he jerked off.

It was vile. It felt vile. 

Dream invites him to live together because of course he would. They're best friends and all he can think about is him meaning more to Dream than he ever could.

He fills his head up with hopeless fantasies. He imagines it's Dream's hand. That he's being held while Dream jerks him off, whispering sweet things into his ears and kissing his face.

He chants 'I love you's as he cums into his hand. Silently gasping into his pillow.

As he declines from his high, he ignores that it's just him in his empty bed, in the dark. Alone.


	7. Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl cheats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will most likely have a part 2 also this is not how healthy poly relationships work fyi
> 
> EDIT: I FIXED THE SPELLING ERRORS

It sucks when the person you love falls in love with anyone that's not you but it burns like hell when they fall in love with the other person you love as dearly, the person you cheated on them with.

When Karl's shameful secret was uncovered by Sapnap and Quackity, there was nothing he could've said. If he knew it was gonna end like this, he would've forced himself to feel complete with Sapnap. It was better than having neither.

Sapnap demanded his engagement ring that he loved so much, wore so proudly. He gave it to him, shaking. It would always be his biggest regret.

It's not that he expected Sapnap and Quackity to hate each other but he certainly didn't expect to see them spend more and more time together. The theories burned a hole in his heart.

He'd cry about it for years on end. How he longed to walk up between them and link their arms. To laugh with them. Sleep in Sapnap's bed again, which would be theirs now. He wouldn't talk about it. It wasn't about him, it was about how he fucked up. How if he played it right, if he had been more open, it would have been differently. 

Maybe Sapnap would have been more open than he thought, even feared. 

It was so impulse, so rude, intrusive how he timidly dialed Sapnap's phone number. He could never bring himself to delete it. It meant to much to him no matter what.

It's very late yet he picks up.

"Hello?" Sapnap says, confused that someone would call at this time.

"Please don't hang up" Karl whispers more into the brisk night air than into the phone yet much to his surprise he doesn't hear the buzz of a hung up phone.

For all of ten seconds there is silence and Karl can feel his resolve slip with every one that passes.

Kneeling on his bed on the verge of tears at who knows what hour isn't prime time and place to plead his case but he'd be damned if he didn't try while he still had the nerve. Even if he didn't deserve it.

"I love you" Karl's voice is soft and almost trembles as the weight of holding himself together starts to slip from exhaustion.

"..."

"I did. I do. I love you so much and I hate everyday. I didn't know what I was doing but I didn't want to lose either of you. I live you both so much" Fuck pride, Karl's sobbing into the phone and keeps his eyes shut. He feels pathetic.

Sapnap sniffles.

"You make me so happy and I want to believe that I made you happy and that didn't change when Quackity came along. I love you both completely I was just stupid. I want both of you to be happy. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I fucked up so badly. I wish it had all happened differently."

The silence hangs as Karl continues to sob until eventually Sapnap hangs up and Karl cries himself to sleep.


End file.
